


Hurt Civil War

by 221squee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221squee/pseuds/221squee
Summary: A trailer for Captain America: Civil War set to an arrangement of the Johnny Cash cover of Nine Inch Nails' Hurt.  Contains spoilers for CA:CW.  1 minute 24 seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the Logan trailer also uses "Hurt", but I thought it went better with CA:CW.


End file.
